


Don’t Apologize For My Love

by AntoWritesFics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: Peter comes home to his worried boyfriend.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Don’t Apologize For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t felt inspired in the past couple of weeks and didn’t know what or who I should write about, so if you have any prompts please tell me. Hope you enjoy this short story.

It was normal for Peter to come home injured. Usually it was just some small cuts and bruises, which even if he tried to hide them from Harley, he always figured it out and helped Peter clean them. 

It was also normal for Peter to come home really late, whether he was on patrol or on a mission with the Avengers, but he always came back home in the end. That calmed Harley down a bit, but even knowing what Peter was capable of couldn’t stop his worrying.

On those nights he would just sit and wait. He couldn’t sleep, so usually he’d just work on a suit or another project and listen to music. Tonight he was working on a new suit for Peter when he heard the window open and someone stumbling in their living room.

Harley quickly ran to the living room and saw his boyfriend leaning against a wall, the mask in his hand, face full of bruises and little cuts and his suit ripped in some places.

“Baby...” He instinctively went over and cupped Peter’s face, stepping back when Peter winced at his touch.

“I’m ok.” Peter said, which was technically true, he had gotten hurt way worse before and with his super healing he’d be fine in a few hours. But even with his superpowers it hurt and he usually tried not to show it.

But those words immediately pissed Harley off. He rolled his eyes and sat Peter down on the couch. Harley helped him get out of the suit, cleaned the wounds with rubbing alcohol -at which Peter whined- and bandaged his cuts.

“Wanna cuddle and watch a movie?” Harley asked, voice thick with his southern accent.

“Of course baby” Harley sat down next to him on the couch and Peter immediately wrapped his hands around his torso, his head resting in the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. Harley put one hand around Peter’s shoulders and one on his knee.

“Do you wanna watch ‘A New Hope’ again?” 

“Mhm” Peter hummed in Harley’s neck.

“Alright then” he giggled.

A few minutes later Peter kissed his neck and whispered “I’m sorry”

“What for?” Harley held him tighter.

“For making you worry” He placed a sweet kiss right above his heart.

“I’ll always worry about you because I love you...You don’t have to apologize for that” Harley cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed Peter’s broken nose, his bruised cheeks on which the cuts were already starting to heal, his forehead and finally his bruised and swollen lips. 

They fell asleep halfway through the movie, cuddling on the couch, knowing that even though they’re always going to be worried and scared that something might happen to the other, they’re always gonna get back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it❤️


End file.
